Chuck vs The Assassin
by Darkl26139
Summary: A story I would like to see on Chuck. Enjoy.


Chuck Vs The Super Spy

**Chuck Vs The Assassin**

"So you and Casey can stop this guy right?" asks Chuck.

"Chuck, you need to understand. We have never faced anyone like him. He is the best of the best. He has never failed an assignment. I am not sure we can stop him." says Casey

"Stop scaring him, Casey. Chuck. Don't worry we will figure this out." says Sarah with such conviction that Chuck can almost believe her. She then takes Casey into the back of her store.

In back, Casey agrues "You need to stop giving him false hope. You know who is coming. You know we don't stand a chance! I mean I am all willing to die for my country but this is suicide. He has never ever been stopped."

"I am not giving up on Chuck. I won't that monster have him without a fight." Sarah replies.

"You want to help Chuck. You take him out now. There is no way we can risk Chuck falling into his hands. If you don't want to do it, I will." says Casey.

Sarah sighs. She knows Casey is right. The odds of them stopping this guy are not good and Chuck cannot be allowed to fall into enemy hands. "I will do it but just give me a day." She says.

Casey replies "One day that's it." and he heads back to the Buy More.

Wiping her eyes and putting on her smile, she heads back out front. "Chuck Why don't we go out tonight? Get our minds off all this." says Sarah

"A date? A real date? I am going to die aren't I?" Chuck says the worry clear in his voice.

"I will pick you up at 6 pm. Now, get back to work." she says and she kisses Chuck on the cheek.

All thoughts are wiped from Chuck's mind as soon as her lips touch his cheek. In a daze, he stumbles back to Buy More.

The rest of his work day seems to drag on forever. When he finally gets home, he rushes to get ready. He is relieved to have figured out Sarah and Casey's plan. Clearly, Sarah is only going out with him so Casey can set a trap for this mysterious assassin. She never said it was a real date and that kiss distracted him perfectly. He really is proud of himself for catching on. "This spy stuff isn't too tough." he thinks.

The doorbell rings promptly at 6. Chuck opens the door and is stunned by Sarah's appearance. "I mean she is always a killer babe but wow" is all Chuck's brain can come up with.

Sarah asks "Ready?"

Chuck's brain kicks back into gear and he replies (not as smoothly as he would like) "Sure."

He follows her to her car. Feeling playful he decides to just go with the illusion of a real date. He gallantly opens her door and closes it once she is inside. As he gets in, he asks "So where are we going?"

"I arranged a very special evening for you Chuck. Just put yourself in my hands and enjoy." Sarah says with a smile.

Her words throw Chuck. They sounded playful and even a little flirty. They sound like she means them. Now Chuck is not sure if he should be happy or scared.

Sarah takes him to dinner at his favorite restaurant. She even orders desert. He didn't think girls ordered desert on real dates so this reinforce the not a real date theory. Next, she takes him to the new Ultimate Game Center. It is a geek's video game heaven. She plays all the games Chuck wants. By this point Chuck is starting to relax. No real date would take him here much less play Zombie Massacre 4 so many times. There is no way this is a real date now.

So Chuck is not at all worried or even surprised when Sarah invites him into her apartment. She leads him to her bedroom and sits him on the bed. She then excuses her self to go change. He figures she must be getting her body armor and gun.

When she comes out in an emerald green silk teddy, he falls right of the bed. His brain freezes up completely. He simply cannot believe how beautiful Sarah is.

"Chuck make love to me." Sarah says as she climbs on top of him.

Before he knows what is happening she kisses him on the mouth. He thinks he might have passed out for a second there. This can't be happening. He must have hit his head or been drugged at diner. This all just a dream.

"A really good dream" he thinks as Sarah's hands explore his body. She is taking off his shirt. "Man, what a great dream." his brain says.

"Ouch" thinks Chuck as he hits his head on the corner of the bed. "Wait a minute you can't feel pain in a dream. Can you?" Chuck wonders. Chuck realizes he is not dreaming. This is really happening. Sarah is on top of him kissing him and caressing him. She really is going to have sex with him. At that moment, the awful certainty hits him, "Oh crap. I am going die. She knows she can't save me." thinks Chuck. With this realization, Chuck jumps up knocking Sarah off.

"What's wrong Chuck?" Sarah asks with concern in her voice that Chuck misses.

"I can't do this. Not like this. This is like a condemned man's last supper. He is going to kill me isn't he?" Chuck says as he starts having a panic attack.

Sarah takes his head in her hands, looks into his eyes and says "Don't worry about tomorrow. Let's just have tonight." She kisses him once more.

For a second he considers just going for it but he knows that would ruin it. He really cares for her. When/if they ever do make love, he wants it to be more than a goodbye present.

"I really want to but not like this. I want you to want to. I don't want to be a charity case. I have to go." says Chuck and he runs out the door.

Sarah sits down on bed. Chuck did not understand. She just wanted him to know before tomorrow. When she lies down to get a little sleep, the tears come.

In a panic, Chuck rushes back to his apartment. There he accepts the horrible truth. His life will end tomorrow. He flips thru the pages of his life in his mind. The book is shorter than he wishes. There was so much he wanted to do but never got around to.

He then sits down and writes a letter for his sister, his best friend, and for Sarah. It is so hard to fit everything he ever wanted to say in each letter. He works on them until he falls asleep at his desk.

Pounding on his door wakes him. Casey bursts thru the door. "Morning Chuck. Where is Sarah? Hiding in the closet?"

"What? She is not here." Chuck replies sleepily.

Chuck's phone rings. "If you want the blond back in one piece, you will be at 345 Albert Street in one hour. If you make me hunt you, your friends and family will suffer. See you soon."

"He has Sarah at 345 Albert Street. If I don't go right there he will kill her." Chuck tells Casey.

"Chuck, you can't go. I am sorry but I can't let you fall into his hands." replies Casey.

"You can't leave her to die. We have to save her." Says Chuck

Casey slugs Chuck across the jaw. Chuck collapses. Casey drags Chuck over to Chuck's bed and handcuffs Chuck to it. He then makes a call.

Chuck wakes up to a sharp pain in his jaw. It feels like his mouth no longer works right but a few careful test movements demonstrate he is jaw is still attached. He is surprised to find himself handcuffed to his bed. He calls for help.

Unfortunately for Chuck his sister's boyfriend Captain Awesome comes to his rescue. After a few embarrassing comments about how he found himself in a similar situation one spring break, Captain Awesome unlocks Chuck's cuffs with a key he found on Chuck's nightstand.

Thanking Devon for freeing him, Chuck rushes out of the apartment. He jumps into his Nerd Herder car and races off to save Sarah. "What the hell am I going to do? How can I save Sarah by myself? Wait, Casey probably saved her. I will show up just in time to see them taking the bad guy away. No worries." thinks Chuck.

When Chuck gets to the address, it is clear things did not go as planned. Looking around he sees spent shell casing, burn sites, and a flaming car slowly rolling by. Taking a deep breath Chuck jumps out of the car and runs into the warehouse.

Inside he sees the tactical team lying scattered around the floor. They all still alive but they are unconscious. Empty canisters lay near their bodies. Chuck flashes on the canisters. The flash tells Chuck that the canisters released some kind of quick acting knockout gas. Feeling brave and stupid, Chuck picks up a handgun and heads deeper into the building.

Doing his best to stealth thru the warehouse Chuck makes his way to a large room full of crates. There he sees Casey and Sarah hanging from a girder towards the back of the room. Forgetting himself, he runs to them. He is relieved to see they are both breathing. His relief is short lived when he feels a blade press across his throat.

"Drop the gun, Chuck." the voice from the phone says.

Chuck drops the gun. The blade is removed from his throat and Chuck's mysterious adversary steps into his view. Chuck is stunned by this guy's appearance. He looks like an out of shape middle-aged man. This guy doesn't look like one of the top assassins in the world.

Seeing Chuck's questioning look, the assassin says "Everyone is surprised by my appearance. You see the key to being an assassin is to blend in. You never want to seem like a threat. You would not believe the number of times the authorities walk right by me.

Quite frankly, I am surprised you showed up Chuck. You do realize I am going to kill you? You do know there is no cavalry to come to the rescue?"

"Well, you have me now. You don't need them. Why not let them go?" Chuck says

"You know you are an impressive man Chuck Bartowski. You see Agent Casey here had clear orders kill you so I couldn't capture you. Instead, Casey assembles a tactical team and tries to take me out. Casey had to know that even with a tactical team the odds taking me down were low, yet he still came. Agent Casey has never disobeyed an order before so he must think pretty highly of you.

And Agent Walker here really surprised me. She knows I have my own code of honor so she challenged me to hand to hand combat. I admire her plan. All she had to do was get close enough to detonate this (the assassin holds up an odd looking harness/belt setup) and game over. This suicide vest has enough explosives to level this building. Lucky for me I always use a signal jammer so her cell phone detonator failed to set off the vest. Boy, the look on her face when the vest didn't exploded was priceless. She was so confused; she was wide open for my kick. She went down like a puppet with its strings cut. She came here to die in order to protect you. I have read her file. She would not make such a sacrifice for just anyone." says the assassin.

Suddenly, Chuck sees last night in a different light. Sarah wasn't pitying him. She wanted to spend her last night alive with him. What did he do? He freaked out and ran away. "After a screw up like that it is probably best this guy kills me." thinks Chuck.

"I didn't ask for all this but I am glad it happened. Even though you are about to kill me, I would not change a thing. Well, maybe one or two things but not all of it. I am a better because of Casey and particularly Sarah. They made me realize there is more to me than even I thought. I will gladly trade my life for theirs. So let's do this." says Chuck with conviction and confidence.

The assassin claps. Of all the things Chuck thought were about to happen, clapping was not on the list.

"Very good Chuck. I am convinced. The intercept couldn't be in better hands or I guess in a better mind." says the assassin with a small laugh. "My employers will be relived. Have a nice day Chuck" the assassin says and he walks out of the warehouse.

Dumbfounded Chuck stands there for a minute, trying to process what just happened. When he recovers he gets Casey and Sarah down. Casey he drops on the floor but Sarah he holds in his arms. He gently slaps her face trying to wake her. When that does not seem to work, he does what any prince who just saved the fair maiden would do, he kisses her. She returns his kiss at first but when she becomes fully aware she pushes away from him.

"Chuck, what happened?" she asks.

Chuck proceeds to tell her as she jabs Casey with a needle. Instantly Casey is awake.

"Son of bitch." He says as he looks around. "Good work Chuck but how did you manage it? He took out my team in seconds." asks Casey.

"Hey, I am Charles Carmichael" Chuck says with a smile.

Later after an official debriefing Chuck tries to talk with Sarah. She avoids him by going outside. Not to be deterred, Chuck pursues her.

"Wait" he says.

"Chuck, the mission is over so go home." Sarah says.

Chuck grabs her arm and says "I am sorry about last night. I am really touch you were willing to die to protect me."

"It is my job Chuck." She says with more anger than she means.

Before she can get out another word, he kisses her. She kisses him back. It a long deep kiss full of their unspoken love. Chuck swears he has gone to heaven. Sadly he finds himself back on earth when she breaks away from him.

She looks him in the eyes and says "You are a good man. One worth dying for but you have to understand there can't be anything between us. I have a job to do and today made me realize I am losing site of that. I am sorry Chuck but we have to break up."

She takes his heart with her when she goes into her apartment. Chuck staggers home and collapses on his bed. Right now he wishes the assassin had killed him.

Back at Sarah's apartment, Sarah takes Chuck's heart and carefully as she can puts in on the shelf next to hers. She then goes to take a long shower in an effort to wash the pain away.


End file.
